


Quando tudo se encaixa

by Twilkkes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, FTM Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Stiles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilkkes/pseuds/Twilkkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ele não se toca? Primeiro com a comida e a limpeza, e-e-e agora a porra do bebê?"<br/> Tal bebê balança seu punho no ar e Stiles se abaixa para pegar e o apoiar  no colo. O nenêm fala alguma coisa e Stiles concorda seriamente, como se tudo que o bebê falasse tem perfeito e coerente sentido. E então, a criança começa a passar a boca no mamilo  de Stiles por cima do vestido e todo mundo se cala.</p><p>"Vou casa-lo forte." Ethan anuncia, e os outros começam a discutir em quem tem mais chance em conquistar o garoto do rio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando tudo se encaixa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When All the Pieces Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911026) by [NARKOTIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARKOTIKA/pseuds/NARKOTIKA). 



> Olá! Essa é uma das primeiras traducoes que ja fiz. De uma fic que eu amo e estou sempre lendo.

A primeira coisa que Derek percebe é o aroma. É forte de mais, o bastante para perder o foco da conversa, com a cabeça girando, tentando entender o distinto aroma.  
Pasmo por um momento, como se ele tivesse recebido um tapa no rosto, próximo a ele, vê a razão de sua distração.

Apenas um borrão quando o avista a primeira vez, até que ele se aproxima o bastante para ver que a pessoa se parece mais com uma ninfa do que humano se ajoelhando na beira do riacho, torcendo uma roupa molhada e a jogando numa bacia.  
.

 

Derek para alí, na boca do riacho, onde o riacho encontra o charco, cabeça inclinada, boquiaberto com a beleza do garoto incandescida com a luz alaranjada, iluminando por entre as árvores, fazendo tudo brilhar. Os raios de luz laranja fazem assustadoras sombras por onde pousa, mas em seu delicado e branco vestido, a postura do garoto continua luminosa e incandescente evidenciando sua pele branca e delicada forma.

 

Pestanas praticamente de ouro em contraste com o pôr do sol, o ar que passa por suas bochechas rosadas, e seus olhos, Derek jura que eles são de ouros-

 

De repente o garoto se ajusta eretamente, sobrancelhas franzidas. Derek não pisca até que o garoto corre, bacia apoiada na cabeça conforme ele corre de volta para seu chalé.

 

Derek como um imbecil, continua alí em pé, até que o sol se põe e as batidas na Vila ecoa noite a dentro. Ele anda pela trilha e para em frente a casa do garoto, porém muda o rumo e adentra a chalé do outro lado. 

.

 

Derek cumprimenta seu pai com um novo livro. “da Vila Oriental,” ele diz.”Para sua coleção.” Seu pai acarecia a capa do livro com suas mãos.

 

“Não me diga que essa foi a única razão que você ficou tanto tempo fora?” O homem mais velho ri. Derek abaixa a cabeça timidamente. Seu pai sorri melancolicamente e abre seus braços.   
“Bem vindo de volta a sua casa, filho.”

 

Derek chega à celebração dos guerreiros que retornaram naquela tarde, depois que ele colocou em dia a vida com seu pai. Ele se junta aos seus camaradas comendo e bebendo, conversando sobre as aventuras enquanto a música e os dançarinos entretêm noite a dentro. 

 

Derek percebe que o garoto do rio também está presente. Derek também percebe que o garoto veste um traje típico da dança. A última coisa que Derek percebe é que ele não é o único reparando no garoto.

 

 

“Quem é aquele?” um dos guerreiros bêbados pergunta, praticamente gritando.

 

“Eu ouvi dizer que ele é da Vila do Nordeste, aquela que congelou durante o inverno,” responde outro guerreiro.

 

O garoto é puxado para onde os dançarinos estão reunidos em volta a fogueira e um novo ritmo dá início, devagar e sensual. Derek definitivamente não pode olhar em outra direção. Seus dedos doem querendo tocar e agarrar, mas antes mesmo que ele possa chegar mais perto, outra pessoa agarra o garoto pela cintura, outra pessoa levanta o garoto no ar, dançando do seu lado, encoxando-o por trás. Derek se levanta e coloca mais líquido em seu copo.

 

Muito alcóol depois, Derek se arrasta para casa, adormece em um sono profundo e sonha com estranhas sombras e tons alaranjados.   
Ele certamente não sonha com pele branca e olhos de ouro.

 

Derek acorda com o cheiro de bolo quente e calda, e algo ainda mais doce entre aquilo tudo. Seu nariz o direciona para a cozinha, onde seu pai está sentado na cadeira da mesa, com livro em mão, enquanto alguém está em frente ao fogão.

 

“Derek,” seu pai fala.”Bom dia. Stiles nos fez café da manhã, porquê não se senta?” Encarando enquanto o garoto põe suco em seus copos e se senta, como se fosse a milésima vez que faz isso, Derek sente-se estástico ao pensar assim, em ser esse garoto-Stiles-que o faz acordar todos as manhãs até o fim dos dias.

 

Antes mesmo que ele dê a útilma mordida, um barulho vindo da porta e pés fazendo barulho no piso, quatro corpos desengonçados entram na cozinha. 

“Caralho.” Isaac diz. Atrás dele, Boyd e os gêmeos ecoam seu excitamento. Derek se afasta da mesa, encarando seus amigos indo em direção a porta.

 

Ele vira antes de sair e diz, “Obrigado pelo café da manhã.” Logo depois “Tava ótimo.” Lá fora, Derek se transforma na sua forma de guerra, ossos estalando ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo se transforma, virando uma nova pessoa. Ele ignora as risadinhas do pack enquanto correm para fora da vila em busca da presa para a janta. 

 

Derek também não dança com Stiles naquela noite.

 

 

O sol escaldante, não é o que o acorda, mas sim a sombra cobrindo o sol. Derek pisca a lerdeza de seus olhos e dá de cara com Stiles.

 

 

“Te fiz algo. Para ajudar com a dor de cabeça,” ele diz, dando um copo com o que parece água, mas tem um cheiro horrível. Derek se senta e toma o líquido indesejável.

 

Antes de voltar para dentro, Stiles diz para Derek “Você não deveria beber tanto.”  
Derek se deita alí no chão por um bom tempo.

 

Ele bebe menos naquela noite. O bastante para ficar animado, mas não para o fazer cair.

 

Na outra noite, ele toma apenas um copo.

 

Eles ainda não dançam.

 

 

Eles deveriam estar pescando, mas por alguma razão, Derek é o único que está fazendo alguma coisa. Isaac e os outros estão apenas se escorando um no outro, fingindo fisgar qualquer coisa que se mova. 

 

Depois de um tempo ele olha e se depara com Stiles pulando de pedra em pedra do outro lado do rio, balde na cabeça com toda graça de um ganço. O garoto se curva para encher o balde com água e quando ele o enche, recoloca o balde na cabeça e volta rebolando, de pedra a pedra para a vila.

 

Derek joga o anzol. Ele respira fundo e retira o anzol peganfo três peixes, e olhando para os outros dizendo para irem embora se não irão ajudar, ele avista Stiles no início da trilha da Vila, balde ainda na cabeça, e as bochechas roseando. O garoto se vira rápidamente e corre. 

 

 

Derek não manda ninguém embora, apenas ri de orelha a orelha como um idiota enquanto o pack discute quem fez o garoto ficar vermelho.

 

 

“Tá brincando comigo?” Boyd diz.

 

Stiles não está falando sozinho como Derek pensou, mas sim com um bebêzinho gordinho com mão fofinha na boca, sentado no banco um pouco a frente deles. O bebê está olhando com tanta admiração para Stiles mais que Derek admira.  
Derek não pode nem culpar o pequeno.

"Ele não se toca? Primeiro com a comida e a limpeza, e-e-e agora a porra do bebê?"  
Tal bebê balança seu punho no ar e Stiles se abaixa para pegar e o apoiar no colo. O nenêm fala alguma coisa e Stiles concorda seriamente, como se tudo que o bebê falasse tem perfeito e coerente sentido. E então, a criança começa a passar a boca no mamilo de Stiles por cima do vestido e todo mundo se cala.

"Vou casa-lo forte." Ethan anuncia, e os outros começam a discutir em quem tem mais chance em conquistar o garoto do rio.

 

Derek tem que expulsar o pack de sua casa pelo menos umas oito vezes durante as duas semanas que Stiles cuida do bebê. E nessas oito vezes, ele também sai com eles. Ele não sabe o quanto mais ele pode ver Stiles colocando o bebê para dormir, cantando canções de ninar para ele. O animal carnal dentro dele só quer o que Stiles está oferecendo, mesmo que não seja para Derek.

 

  
Derek as vezes pensa porque seu pai traz Stiles em casa. Ele estava indo bem antes dele aparecer. Ele ainda está.

 

Derek se pune por pensar assim, quando ele lembra que Stiles e seu pai amam sentar em frente a lareira e ler por horas sem se cansarem.

 

Derek escolhe um livro e se junta com seu pai.

 

Derek entende que silêncio não é apenas silêncio quando se é assim.

 

Derek dança com Stiles.

 

Assim que a batida começa, antes mesmo que alguém pense em dançar com o garoto, Derek está alí, mão suavemente repousando na cintura do Stiles. As pessoas dançando em volta deles, circulando a fogueira, e Derek espera, olhando no rosto de Stiles, a batida alta nos ouvidos e as sombras dançando na pele lustruosa do garoto. E então, mãos cobrem as de Derek, trazendo Derek mais perto, com mais firmeza.

 

E dançam.

 

Como a luz da lua, eles se movem um no outro, cada vezes mais perto, mas nunca perto de mais. Com o coração na boca, mãos tocando pele que ele achou que nunca iria tocar assim, e Stiles olha para ele como se Derek tivesse o dado vida. As batidas aceleram e Stiles está rodando, rodando, rodando até que Derek o levanta pela cintura, a música acabando com uma última batida, e a única coisa impedindo Stiles de cair é Derek.

 

O soldado devagar põe Stiles no chão, com as mãos ainda no quadril do garoto. E Stiles não tenta as tirarem dalí.

 

 

Stiles fica mais tempo quando ele visita o pai de Derek. Ele ainda cozinha e mantêm o homem mais velho feliz. Mas ele fica mais.

 

Derek está na lagoa, tirando sujeira e mato de seu corpo. É tarde, muito depois do pôr do sol, e quase todo mundo está dormindo, exceto, Stiles. O garoto desce a trilha, pés descalço em contraste com a areia enquanto ele chega mais perto. Derek fica tenso encarando Stiles pela água escura, pele tão reluzente contra as sombras da noite. A luz da lua enfatizando cada curva do corpo do rapaz. 

 

Então, Derek boquiaberto admira Stiles tirando sua veste branca, deixando a veste cair de seu corpo como uma cortina sendo aberta para se ver a luz da lua. Stiles se afasta da areia seca e adentra a água fresca, sua pele cremosa desaparecendo dentro da água cor de tinta. Ele dá as costas a Derek e começa a se limpar.

 

Derek não se move. Ele está paralisado com incerteza até que Stiles olha por cima de seu ombro para trás pretensiosamente a Derek com seu olhar, o que só pode ser entendido como um convite. Ele anda para mais perto, coração batendo forte, e põe uma mão no ombro do garoto. O rapaz se vira olhando para Derek com as pestanas molhadas. Derek não perde tempo e levanta o queixo dele e encosta seus lábios juntos transformando num beijo doce que rapidamente de torna fervoroso e apressado. Stiles envolve seus braços no pescoço de Derek, virando a cabeça, tentando ir mais fundo no beijo, roubando toda a chance de Derek para respirar. E Derek vai deixar.

 

Stiles quase nunca vai embora para sua própria chalé.

 

Ele fica depois de cozinhar e limpar e deixa Derek o perseguir pela casa até que ele está sem fôlego e rindo. Derek gosta de prende-lo contra as paredes, beijando-o, esfregando seu aroma em toda parte do garoto, até que ele cheire somente a Derek, sua pele avermelhada causada pela barba do lobo. Seu pai sempre está com um sorriso abundante quando ele escuta as pisadas pesadas de Derek pela casa tentando acompanhar Stiles pelos corredores. 

 

As vezes Stiles passa todo seu tempo lendo, deitado no tapete, acariciando atrás das orelhas de Derek em sua forma de lobo. Seu pai sorri vendo aquilo também.

 

 

“Você não bebe muito mais.” Stiles diz uma manhã, sentado na mesa da sua cozinha. Derek olha para cima e Stiles fica vermelho, respiração ofegante, abrindo suas pernas e devagar subindo sua veste acima de suas coxas. Derek está beijando-o antes que algo mais seja revelado.

 

Mãos fortes e cheias de calo -mãos de guerreiro- sobem o resto do vestido, colocando as coxas de Stiles ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo o garoto para mais perto de sí com uma mão na parte mais baixa de sua costa. Derek beija ferozmente a boca de Stiles, e Stiles suspira no beijo, sua voz mais fina e alta do que a usual quando ele respira, “Eu-Eu nunca-Eu não-Como eu vou-”

 

“Não se preocupa, pequeno,” Derek diz ofegante, esfregando sua barba na pele sensível do pescoço de Stiles, passando a mão para cima e para baixo nos lados do garoto, apertando seus peitos. “Eu vou tomar conta de você.” e assim, Derek se ajoelha na frente de Stiles e coloca sua boca onde ninguém jamais esteve antes. 

 

Stiles grita, mãos segurando o cabelo de Derek enquanto o guerreiro chupa sua abertura, enterrando a língua lá dentro, como se Stiles fosse sua primeira refeição depois de quase morrer de fome.  
Derek coloca suas mãos nas coxas do garoto e as separa ainda mais, colocando um dedo na sua abertura, preparando Stiles num lugar que o faz chorar de prazer. “Derek, por favor. Preciso-dentro, preciso-dentro-dentro de mim, por favor, Derek.”

 

Derek se ajeita, arrumando Stiles no chão da cozinha. Stiles avista seu pênis em toda gloria, grande e furioso antes que ele adentra a abertura do garoto, onde o garoto está todo molhado pulsando quente e perfeito. 

 

Derek vai devagar dessa vez, metendo com poder, angulando naquele lugar sagrado onde o garoto está abrindi para ele, onde ele é jovem e pronto e espera para ser preenchido.   
Stiles olha para ele, boca rosa e molhada, vermelhidão se espalhando pela clavícula. Derek beija deu pescoço, deixando para trás chupões pela garganta, em todo seu peito suave.

 

“Eu vou te dar filhos, Stiles. E você vai alimenta-los por aqui-” ele aperta os peitos suavemente”-e nois vamos cuidar deles juntos, para serem bons lobos,” Derek promete, segurando Stiles perto, inalando no queixo do garoto, aumentando suas metidas, arranjando um ritmo.”E eu vou tomar conta de você e de nossos filhos, eu juro.” ele diz, metendo em Stiles com uma rápida metida dentro do corpo do rapaz. Stiles envolve um dos braços no pescoço de Derek com uma mão no seu rosto, respiração voltando.” Eu vou te proteger, sempre. Prover pra você, sempre. Te amar, sempre. Sempre, Stiles.”

 

Com uma última metida, Derek beija Stiles, penetrando tão fundo dentro do garoto, assistindo ele se remexer, chegando perto do clímax, quadris rolando para encontrar as metidas de Derek, e ele goza com um grande choro de prazer.

 

A luz do sol entra aos poucos pela janela da cozinha, enquanto Derek respira aos poucos, ele jura que vê uma aureola acima da cabeça de Stiles. 

 

 

No verão, Derek e Stiles se casam na rua principal da vila.

 

 

Eles dançam.

Isaac chora.

 

 

No inverno, Derek começa a construção de uma nova chalé.

 

No próxima primavera, Stiles está sentado vestindo o mesmo vestido que ele está feliz que cabe nele novamente. Dessa vez, o bebê no seu colo é um dos muitos dos filhos que Derek o prometeu. 

Derek se aproxima jogando água, seu filho rindo em alegria. Ele coloca um braço em volta de seu esposo, e um em volta de seu filho. 

Eles dançam.

 

Seu pai senta na entrada de sua casa, livro no seu colo, sorrindo. 

Ele vira a página.


End file.
